This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Various industries use power generators to drive plasma chambers in order to fabricate various components such as integrated circuits, solar panels, compact disks (CDs), solid-state memory devices (e.g., magnetoresistive random access memory MRAM), digital versatile (or video) discs (DVDs), and the like. The power generators may be radio frequency (RF), direct current (DC) or alternating current (AC) generators.
Fabrication processes can vary depending upon the particular component being manufactured. Power generators used in the fabrication processes can provide RF energy, DC power, or AC power having certain characteristics. The characteristics may include frequency, power, current, voltage and/or other power characteristic. For each fabrication process one or more of the characteristics may be regulated.